


Thunderstorms

by thepilotanon



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst, Astraphobia, Can Be Considered Reader Insert, Clyde Gets Support, F/M, Fluff, OFC Has No Physical Description/Coloring, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PTSD, Post-Film, Pre-Fics, Reader Is Given a Role To Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilotanon/pseuds/thepilotanon
Summary: From serving in the military and losing his arm, Clyde developed PTSD to sudden, loud noises and flashing lights. No one outside of his family knew of his condition, preferring to keep his problems and fears to himself. It's all going to change, now that he has met someone who doesn't see him as any less of who he is.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. i

Clyde jolted awake at the thunderous rumble that shook his double trailer bedroom, cold sweat covering his skin as he sat up in the bed with heavy breaths. A tingling sensation erupted under his skin, sliding up his spine and towards his left arm with the missing limb and scar tissue; the man bit his lip hard to hold back a sob at the sound of a distance thunder rumbling not too far away.

It was the time of season where thunderstorms were the norm in Boone County, and Clyde was all too familiar in his experiencing his PTSD since he woke up in the hospital all those years ago. The medications, the doctors and nurses, therapists that gave him advice in how to handle himself, since he lived alone for the most part, but it always ended the same for Clyde Logan. Waking in fear of reliving the terrible roadside mine while on his way home from Iraq, usually taunting him to pace around his trailer like a frightened hound until he finally calms down and it would be time for him to make breakfast for himself. For Clyde, being alone to deal with his “issues” was normal for him. It allowed him to walk in a panic, to cry and shout all he wanted, but now…

Turning his head, feeling his bottom lip burning from biting his lip and keeping his tears at bay, Clyde swallowed at the sight of the young woman sleeping soundly under his blanket in a curled position by his side. The easy, soothe rise and fall of her shoulder indicating that she was still sleeping and Clyde was more than glad that his sudden jerks didn’t rouse her from sleep. Remembering how she had gotten up for the opening shift at work and even waiting for him to come home from closing Duck Tape to greet him, Clyde knew she was extremely tired and pretty much passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. He had told her numerous times that she didn’t need to wait for him, but she always refused to listen and welcome home with a smile and a hug and kiss.

Belle walked into Clyde’s life like the sun destroying the raining clouds of their dreariness; she stole his heart as easily as taking a breath and Clyde found himself whisked away in love, and she felt the same. For the past eight months, Clyde has experienced his first serious relationship with someone who didn’t view him as handicapped, labeled him as “Jimmy’s brother” or the unusual, quiet bartender. Belle was an angel sent from heaven to him, being patient and kind to him, never pushing herself to take over his independence. She always complimented every detail to get him blushing like a schoolboy with a crush, and made him feel whole at every time he thought of her.

Still taking time in their relationship in just enjoying each other’s company, Clyde had only opened up a little to Belle about his insecurities with his arm and past. He had taken off his metal prosthetic in front of her before, her never being scared or disgusted, and allowed her to touch his stump with careful curiosity. Clyde was comfortable with his physical insecurities with Belle, after a long time of believing that she truly thinks he’s handsome, but has yet to reveal the internal ugliness he had hidden. His struggle of looking in the mirror sometimes and seeing himself as a man and not the other Logan boy or waking up during thunderstorms or being too close to fireworks to set him off in a panic. The internal fight he deals with in telling Belle of the heist he did last year, in full detail, with his family or spending a few months in juvie as a kid. She knew about it in chunks, but never pressured him to tell her anything more.

He had medication he could have taken before sleeping, and he knew of the thunderstorm coming from the TV at work, but he forgot once he saw Belle’s sleepy smile and how she held him close when he walked through the door.

_'Idiot'_ , Clyde scolded himself as he sat up, still shaking. ' _Yer an idiot, dammit!'_

His heart was racing and the tips of his fingers and toes were tingling. His left arm was starting to ache as flashes of light shot through the little crease of the curtain shielding the small bedroom. He jumped, bouncing the bed a bit, and he groaned and turned himself to sit at the edge of the bed, running his shaking hand through his damp hair.

_'Gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave…'_ Clyde chanted in his head, his chin wobbling as his breathing quickened. ' _Can’t wake Belle…'_

Clyde had a hazy plan. Get out of the bedroom, pace around everywhere else inside the trailer and yell and scream into the couch cushions, cry until he tires himself out. It can work. Belle can sleep and Clyde can go through his own episode without scaring her or making her worry - it’s not that big of a deal!

Before he could get up from the bed, make sure his girlfriend was tucked with the blanket, a soft, warm hand carefully touched his back. His shivers never ceased but his spine straightened at feeling Belle shift behind him.

“Clyde?” her voice was groggy from waking up, but he still thought she sounded as lovely as ever. It brought him out of his nightmare for just a split second. “Are you okay? You’re shaking.”

Rocking back and forth for a second, Clyde did his best to try to sound normal and not joking on his tears. “M’fine, Darlin’.”

“You’re sweating,” she added softly at feeling his clammy back with her fingertips. “Do you feel sick, like you’re going to throw up?”

Shaking his head, Clyde swallowed thickly at the distance rumble of thunder. It wasn’t as strong as last time, but he knew that there will be another close one or a stronger hit. He had to leave. He had to. “ _It’s fine_.”

“Clyde, look at me.”

Shutting his eyes, feeling the tears fall down his damp face. The feeling of her warm palms carefully caressing his back as he bounced his leg and held the blanket in a tight grip were overwhelming to him, yet keeping him in reality. His breathing didn’t let up and Belle spoke again with her tired, soft voice to him - nothing demanding or hard, but encouraging and patient.

Slowly turning around atop of the bed, Clyde kept his gaze down as Belle moved her hands from his back to carefully comb through his hair. He didn’t say anything as she looked him over silently before looking to his distant face. Laying down on her back, Belle reached to his tight fist and brushed her thumb over his knuckles. “Come here, handsome.”

“Belle, darlin’, I - I don’t… I don’t want to h-hurt-” Clyde choked out through a stutter, his chest heaving as he shook his head. “I don’t th-think-”

“Don’t be shy, Clyde. It’s okay,” Belle whispered sweetly, causing him to look up to see her eyes on him with a gentle smile on her face. She reached both arms out open for him, inviting and promising. “Come here, you handsome man. It’s okay, I’m right here.”

Taking a shaking breath, Clyde slowly leaned into her reach and allowed her to carefully grab on to his shoulders and pull him down to her body. Pulling his broad chest to lay on her, she tangled her hands into his hair at the angle of tucking his head to her neck, all while he stayed at an awkward position with his hips still up. The light rubbing against his scalp made him shiver in a more pleasant way that he craved more of it that he slid his full weight back onto the bed and more on top of her body, his arms at either side of her body with his forehead against her jaw. Feeling him slowly sinking against her body, Belle turned her chin to press a gentle kiss to his hairline and stroked his hair with one hand and massaging the back of his tense neck with the other. Clyde still heard and felt the thunderstorm outside yet, in the distance, behind all the scary images of him in the jeep and mines going off, he heard her heartbeat.

“Is there anything in particular you need me to do, Clyde?” she asked him while still massaging hims, feeling him tremble against her whole body. Feeling him shake his head against her, she hummed and brushed some hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind his ear. “Okay, that’s fine. You’re safe now, you know that, right?”

“It hurt.” Clyde shuddered as he felt his walls breaking and a sob fell through his lips. A stream of tears poured out of his dark eyes as he began to cry. “It hurt losin’ ma arm…It hurt so much, I didn’t know what to do. I was scared.”

Shutting his eyes, Clyde buried his face into her neck, wetting her skin and collar of her sleeping shirt. His right hand clutching the pillow where her head was resting so tightly. A crack of thunder shattered through the air and Clyde felt himself fall apart, sputtering in his words as a sinner confessing. “M’sorry, baby, I can’t help it with storms. They make me remember that day I was comin’ home and I lost my arm. M’sorry, Belle, I can’t stop it.”

“Shh, it’s okay. You don’t need to apologize to me, Clyde,” she whispered, her fingers combing through his hair slowly, her cheek resting against his head. Belle allowed him to cry, sobbing against her with short breaths, shivering in fear like a frightened child. “Are you okay with me talking to you, or would you like me to stay quiet?”

“Please talk, Darlin’, I don’t want to hear the storm,” he practically begged, shutting his eyes. “I don’t want want to hear it.”

“So Jimmy keeps wanting to challenge me again to another drinking game,” Belle said casually, like she usually would sound with a normal conversation with him, “and I keep telling him ‘no’, but he’s very adamant about it. I don’t think he ever got over the last time I outdid him with those vodka shots. Remember how he fell out of the booth and just began singing Let It Go from Frozen? Sadie would’ve loved to join in.”

Clyde took a deep breath, his body still tingling with the sensation of nerves. Belle kissed his hairline a couple times and rubbed her cheek against his head and he could feel her smile. “Then he called the next day and started crying about how it wasn’t fair and wanted a rematch, and I hung up on him because we were too busy cuddling?”

“Ya didn’t throw up or was hungover?” Clyde muttered with a scrunched face, remembering how his girl got up the next day and proceeded to make breakfast.

“Nope! Because I’m smart and drink lots of water after that, eating crackers just incase before going to bed,” Belle giggled and Clyde sniffed a small chuckle through his tears. “You were still nervous, though, and basically dragged me back to bed and asking me twenty questions. It was very cute and sweet of you. I know I enjoyed cuddling all day with you.

“Oh, oh, Clyde, what was your favorite Disney movie again?” she asked excitedly, her hands going to run up and down his damp back. It was slowing down the terrible tingles he was feeling, and he swallowed to mumble against the skin of her neck. It didn’t come out coherently, but she could still make it out. “Lady and the Tramp, because you said it was your mom’s favorite and she would watch it with you after school on rainy days. I remember you telling me how your mom used those rainy days to watch that movie and you would join her, even when you were in high school.”

The images of the roadside mine slowly shifted to his childhood, how his mother would wait until her kids came home from school, holding the VHS box with an excited smile. He remembered how her smile was the brightest thing to see on the dreary day and she would ask her three kids who would like to watch the movie with her. Mellie easily got tired of seeing the film so often during the rainy season, and Jimmy easily dropped out of the house to go out with his friends; but Clyde genuinely accepted her invitation, and that’s how Clyde would spend his rainy afternoons growing up. His mother’s sweet voice reciting Lady’s lines and humming along to the songs with a joyful tune.

With his eyes closed and hiding against Belle, he had a lesser chance of seeing the lightning but still felt the thunder. He tensed when a particular hard one hit, but inhaling his girl’s flowery scent and feeling her heartbeat against his face made it just a little bit less terrible.

“I’m thinking we should watch it tomorrow,” Belle spoke. “I can find it easily online and hook it up to the TV. Would you mind watching it with me, Clyde, if it’s something special between you and your mom…”

The idea of watching his favorite memorable movie with Belle sounded like Heaven; the idea of staying in on his day off and staying away from the rain, on the couch with his arms wrapped around his girl. Her leaning on him or maybe with his head on her lap and she can play with his hair like she is now? They could make hot chocolate with mini marshmallows Belle came home with, all excited that she found them while grocery shopping. Clyde would make french toast simply because the both of them have been randomly craving it for the past week, but have been too busy to make them.

It would be warm and comfortable, because Belle would be with him and loving him as she always does, and he would return the favor with more and more loving that she deserves. Every time Belle would drop random acts of affection to him, Clyde always felt the need to return the favor with much more strength as he never expected anyone to give him that much love.

“I’d love that,” Clyde whispered. He was starting to feel his body shut down, as if falling asleep, but the ache in his left arm still remaining. His shaking eventually ceased, his tears dried on his face and on Belle’s shirt and skin, a little voice in his head started to worm its way out into the open.

“I wish I had ma’ arm to hold ya properly, Darlin’. Makes me feel half a man without it,” he breathed in defeat, feeling Belle’s hands come to a stop in their affectionate pets and rubs. It only lasted a second before she resumed in massaging his head as he began to drift off to sleep. “Sometimes I wonder how ya stay with me when I’m such a big ol’ mess of a man. Scared of storms and stuff…”

Clyde fell asleep at the feeling of Belle kissing between his brows and stroking his hair.

* * *

The morning still had rain, but the drastic thunder and lightning eased off and Clyde could open his eyes to the grey light bleeding into the bedroom, the smell of flowers and musty rainwater invading his nose as he became more conscious. Lifting his sore head up from the unrecognizable cushion, Clyde instantly remembered last night’s events and how he fell asleep with his head on top of Belle.

Now he was practically laying his whole, heavy body on her, all his weight pressed to her as his legs trapped her between and his right hand tangled in her hair. Knowing how broad he was compared to her, Clyde instantly worried that he was too heavy on his girlfriend and quickly leaned up with a slight whimper at noticing that she was already awake and watching him with her usual soft smile.

Taking a deep breath, Clyde tried to rub his chin on his shoulder before speaking. “Darlin’, I’m sorry I was squishin’ ya - err, I probably just…”

“Do you feel okay?” she asked patiently, her hands coming to hold his face and thumbs stroking his cheekbones. “That’s probably the fastest I’ve seen you wake up.”

Clyde swallowed before laying on his side beside her, hesitant on holding her after remembering how he behaved the night before. “Belle, baby, I didn’t mean for you to see…to see all that,” he spoke lowly, his accent thicker and deep with worry. “I didn’t want to wake ya, I didn’t want you to see that.”

“It’s okay, Clyde. I -”

“No, it’s not okay,” Clyde breathed roughly, shaking his head as they both sat up on the bed. “Ya already deal with so much of me, with ma arm’n all that junk. It’s not fair for ya to deal with so much.”

“Clyde -”

“I usually deal with it myself, or Jimmy’ll just keep me company,” Clyde began rambling, his fingernails digging into his palm out of nerves. Tears were starting to emerge in his eyes. “But Jimmy don’t live here no more, an’ I didn’t want you to see me like that. Usually I can ignore storms, but last night was too much.”

“Clyde,” Belle called him, holding his face once more to bring him to her level to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. He instantly went quiet, trying to hold in his sobs once more when she pulled back and tucked his hair behind his ears. “Clyde, it’s okay what happened last night. I’m glad that I woke up when I did to be there for you.”

“You weren’t bothered none?” Clyde whispered.

Belle gave him a smile and shook her head. “No, Clyde, I wasn’t. I was more focused on making sure you were going to be okay and what I could do to take care of you, handsome.” Clyde’s eye twitched at her nickname for him, knowing that it was one of the few that easily got him blushing and denying her claim. “Why didn’t you tell me before that you experienced PTSD? I would’ve tried better to take care of you.”

“Didn’t want you…to be scared of me, or worry,” Clyde mumbled, “because it’s stupid. I don’t want you to see me be so weak like that.”

Belle’s brows furrowed before pressing another kiss to the side of his nose, catching a falling tear. “Clyde, you know I love you, right?” she asked and felt him nod. “And there is nothing that can make me scared of you. You tell me how you and Jimmy scammed a car race with Uncle Joe, and how you set some guy’s truck on fire, but that still didn’t make me go running for the hills, did it?” He shook his head in response, earning another kiss to his forehead. “Exactly, I’m still here with you, handsome.”

Clyde took a deep breath and rest his head on her shoulder. “You made it look so easy last night, Darlin’…”

“Well, my grandpa had the same thing,” she confessed softly. “I remember growing up and he would wake up during storms and panic, and how my grandmother would take care of him. You know he served in Vietnam, and thunderstorms made him have flashbacks; Grandma would get out of bed with him and bring him back, kinda like what I did with you.

“When Grandma passed, I took over in helping him whenever it would get loud outside… Although, as a little kid, he would take care of me during thunderstorms - letting me sleep on him while he held me and told me stories, it was like he never dealt with it himself.” Belle snickered under her breath. “He was a funny old man, but I guess he didn’t want me to see him scared when I was afraid. I know what it’s like to see someone dealing with trauma, Clyde, I don’t want you to think that it would make me see you any differently. I don’t want you to be alone.”

Clyde lifted his head, eyes wet as he stared in appreciation. He reached a hand to touch the edge of her jaw so carefully. “Yer a real angel, Darlin’,” he sniffed with a small smile as she dried his tears more. “I dunno what I ever did to deserve a sweet angel like ya, Belle.”

Giving him a big smile that always stole his heart over and over, Belle her cheek into his palm. “You make me feel loved, Clyde. That’s all I can really ever ask of you and you never fail in reminding me that.”

Clyde sniffed and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her head repeatedly. “I love you, Darlin’. I love, love, love you with all ma heart, baby,” he said, burying his face into her neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, handsome,” Belle giggled, her hands tangled in his hair again to give him an affectionate scratch. After holding each other for a while, Belle kissed Clyde’s shoulder once his soft crying stopped. “Do you still want to watch Lady and the Tramp with me? I’ll make some hot chocolate with those mini marshmallows I was squealing about, if you want.”

Clyde snorted a laugh, hugging her closer. “Darlin’, you read my mind.”


	2. ii

“Clyde, come pick out how many mini marshmallows you want for your hot chocolate!” **  
**

Having finished preparing the TV with the laptop connected to screen the old movie, Clyde got to his feet and strolled over to the small kitchen where he found his girl dropping in six marshmallows into her mug to fill the top. Rain pelt against the windows and the roof of the double-wide trailer, a lot more soothing soundtrack for his day off and staying inside from last night’s event. He felt calmer now, leaving his metal prosthetic off for the time being as he snuck his other arm around her waist to see that she filled his favorite mug with the hot drink. Inhaling the faint scent of chocolate powder and his girl’s flowery aroma, Clyde felt an itch of a small smile emerge as he bent his head and gave the top of her head a gentle kiss.

“Here you go, handsome,” Belle smiled as she held the bag to him. “Take as much as you want.”

Taking the bag with his only hand, Clyde slipped it from around her while she mixed her drink with a spoon. Stealing a glance between her and the bag of marshmallows, Clyde then proceeded to dump nearly half the bag into his, piling the white, sugary puffs. Taking a glance to see Belle’s reaction, Clyde smirked when she took notice and looked back to him with a blink.

“You better not let those go to waste, mister,” she said coolly, placing the other spoon into his mug for him. Going to her toes to kiss his jaw, she scratched under his chin on his scruff before trying to slip past him. Clyde was quick to lean against her escape route, trapping her for another moment and wrapping his hand around her once more to grab his drink, leaning down to steal a long kiss until she snickered against his lips.

Outside of the public eye, Clyde was easily an affectionate man and would take any chance to display his love for his significant other. With Belle, she normally wouldn’t expect it with how shy he normally was in public, but she certainly never complained when she would be surprised by a kiss or being picked up by one arm to be carried away for cuddles. Clyde found it even more endearing whenever he finds Belle returning the affection or blush from his actions, making him feel successful in telling her how much he loved her without words no matter what situation they are in alone. He was a very loving boyfriend, that was for sure.

“Are you -” Belle giggled while Clyde kept kissing her repeatedly, interrupting her “- almost done? Or do - you not want - to watch the - movie -!” Belle couldn’t stop laughing as Clyde wrapped his stumped arm behind her head and dipped her for another kiss without spilling their drinks. “ _Clyde_!”

“ _Darlin_ ’!” Clyde said back with his own chuckle before finally stopping. He allowed Belle to hold onto his short arm as they walked back to the couch, allowing her to sit down first while he set his mug on the coffee table.

A low rumble instantly caught his attention and Clyde felt his legs lock up. His head shot towards the open door, where the screen allowed fresh, rainwater scented air in and kept the bugs out, noticing the pattern of heavier rain falling from the sky. Swallowing thickly, Clyde took a deep breath before biting his lower lip rather hard, not wanting to get worked up so quickly just while everything was going so perfectly just seconds ago. He hated how everything can change inside him in a split second - instantly wanting to blame the Logan Curse.

“Clyde?” Belle’s soft voice slipped into his clouding mind. He jumped a little bit when her warm hand touched his jaw and turned his face her way, forcing eye contact. Caressing his cheek carefully, Belle’s expression was gentle with worry. “Do you need me to close the door?”

Swallowing again, Clyde shook his head and she whispered an ‘okay’ to him, feeling him tilting his head into her palm with a distant expression. “How would you like to watch the movie, handsome?”

He didn’t respond verbally, only seeming to roll onto the couch and wrap his arms around Belle’s waist, his face instantly nuzzling into her chest as she leaned back for him to get onto the couch properly. She allowed him to grab one of the pillows from bed they had previously dumped in preparation of the film and place it on her lap for cushioning, her legs curled onto the couch as he slung his own legs over the other side of the armrest. Laying on his side, Clyde used his hand to rest on her ankles, his thumb unconsciously stroking the skin as her hands instantly went to his thick hair, making him shiver just a bit.

“Is this okay?” she asked softly, bending down to kiss his temple when he nodded. “Alright, I’ll start the movie.” After hitting the spacebar on the laptop, Belle pulled down the throw blanket over Clyde, making sure majority of his body was covered as far as she could reach as the opening credits played in a melody that drowned out a good portion of the rain.

“It’s been _years_ since I have seen this movie,” Belle whispered after a while. “I almost forgot how sweet this movie was, even if it was just about dogs. I should have seen it more often.”

Clyde hummed thoughtfully, ignoring the vibrations the thunder by focusing on Tramp’s first meeting with Lady and how Belle’s hands soothed his head. His heart still hammered at the thoughts of his missing arm, but he didn’t voice it.

The scene of Tramp and Lady’s first date in the alley of the Italian restaurant, with Tony and Joe serving spaghetti before beginning the musical number that Clyde remembered listening to his mother sing along, something took over his thoughts.

“Yer name could’a been this,” he said in a low voice, turning his head to look at his girl’s face. “Like the song, Bella.”

“Mm? Oh, I suppose they sound a little bit similar with the original audio,” Belle responded with an amused smile, tucking his hair behind his ear so he could see her better. “If only I was given the Italian name and not French, then we probably could sing this all the time, huh?”

“Still can,” Clyde suggested, his hand reaching to take hers, making her smile bigger.

“Oh, Clyde, no. I didn’t mean it like that! Clyde, this is something special between you and your mom,” she spoke softly. “I know I asked if we could watch it together, but I wouldn’t want to take anything special you had with her.”

Shaking his head, Clyde slowly rolled to his back and tangled their fingers. “Nah, not like that, Darlin’. Ma would’ve loved hearing that yer name is Belle,” he professed confidently. “Ma loved Disney, and that wouldn’t stop her from lovin’ yer name. She’d love _everythin_ ’ ‘bout you.”

Belle giggled and used her other hand to push his hair back. “Well, I wouldn’t think she would love _everything_ about me,” she shook her head. “You know how Jimmy says I’m too stubborn with him with almost everything, or how Mellie says I’m too simple - not like Mellie means that in a bad way, but you know.”

“And I’m sayin’ she’d love everything ‘bout _you_ ,” Clyde chuckled. “She was a sweet lady, but she also could run Pop’s gears with how stubborn and feisty she was.”

“Really?”

Clyde took a deep breath, a half smile on his lips. “Yeah, I remember one time she bought so much flour, because of a sale, and had t’ make ‘bout three loaves of pumpkin bread and four cakes. Pa came home with the kitchen a mess, and Ma and Mellie frostin’ a cake. He got yellin’ ‘bout how she shouldn’t take sales so serious, and she jus’ told him to hush up and shoved a forkful in his mouth.”

“Oh my gosh,” Belle giggled in surprise. “She got that much?”

He nodded. “‘Course, Pa couldn’t stay mad at her for long, but he sat there with a grumpy look on his face while eating cake. I think him and Jimmy ate a whole one in one sittin’. It was nuts. But, every time Pa tried to argue with her, she’d put ‘nother fork of cake in and shut him up.”

Belle giggled again, covering her mouth and Clyde stared at her in awe. His thumb rubbing her knuckles slowly, as if in a trance. “Yeah, both Ma and Pa would’ve loved you, baby,” he exhaled softly. “She’d try gardenin’ with ya and learn how to tell a message with flowers, have ya bake with her and gush ‘bout Sadie. Pops would’a found you great in kickin’ Jimmy’s ass and bein’ like a sister to Mellie…”

“I’m sure I would have loved them, too,” Belle said with a genuine smile. “And, I’m sure that my grandparents would have adored you, too.”

Clyde grinned at that comment before a crack of thunder rang into his ears, the lightning causing a blinding white glare that made him nearly choke. Practically jumping when the power went out - the movie cut off before the end of the song - Clyde released a yell before grabbing onto Belle. His breathing on the verge of hyperventilation and chest pounding from an erratic heart, Clyde hid his face against Belle’s stomach.

“Goddammit! _Goddammit_ , please _stop_!” Clyde yelled loudly, holding on to her for dear life as he began shaking, his fingers unconsciously digging into her shirt. “It hurt! It hurt, _please don’t do this to me_!”

“I’m right here, Clyde,” Belle spoke gently, her hands resting on his back, unmoving. She was only letting him know she was there with him, that he wasn’t alone, but she knew better than to push herself on him when it happened so suddenly. When he let out a weak sob, her fingers slowly massaged his skin. “Clyde, baby, I’m right here.”

He was starting to shake, his left arm resuming the familiar ache of his traumatic past. The rumble of thunder pounded around the trailer, making his voice cracked and frightened. “It hurt. It hurt so much. I lost it. The doctor took it off - couldn’t fix it! _Why didn’t he fix it_!?”

“Clyde, do you know who I am?” Belle asked him, her hands keeping the right amount of pressure to his body. When his body hiccuped, Belle knew he was trying to control himself. “Say my name, Clyde. Who am I?”

Through his tight breathing, his teeth grinding, Clyde forced himself to try and focus on who was talking to him. The sweet voice asking him a question, something simple, yet his mind was haywire. However, this voice pierced through his memory of waking up in a hospital cot and tied down.

He knew this voice, because it sounded like an angel.

His voice was stiff, speaking through his teeth as he kept shaking. “B-B-Belle…”

“That’s right. Good, good,” Belle said calmly. “Who am I to you, Clyde?”

He thought very hard on this, trying to focus on this voice named Belle. He wanted to follow this voice, dragging himself out of his hospital bed, ripping off his restraints to follow the angelic being. “Y-Yer my…my darlin’. Belle’s my girl, my darlin’.”

“What do I call you?”

“Handsome,” he responded quickly. Clyde was now reaching out to the voice in the darkness, wanting to remain with it and never let go. “Ya call me handsome.”

“Why do I call you that, Clyde?” she asked him next. Her hands slowly coming up to lightly pet his head; no pressure, but feather-like touches to his dark hair. “Why do I call you handsome?”

“‘Cause you say I am,” he exhaled shakingly. “Don’t know why, because I lost my arm… I was scared, and I lost my arm.”

“ _Shhh_ , no no,” Belle soothed. “I call you handsome because I thought you were the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen when I first met you. You were shy, but so, so handsome that I probably fell in love at first sight.”

And angel loves him? Yeah, he remembers that. He felt the voice having hands now, and a warmth that enveloped him in comfort; taking him out of the hospital he was stuck in - no more roadside mines, no jeep or hospital beds. “You were so pretty,” Clyde croaked. “Mellie brought ya to meet me and Jimmy…”

“Uh-huh, that’s right,” Belle nodded, combing his hair now as his shaking had slowly ceased. “What else, handsome?”

“I was nervous askin’ ya out, knowin’ ya for a few months,” Clyde slurred, closing his eyes and sniffing his tears. He registered himself clinging tightly to Belle, his fingers finally lessening their strength against her. “I went to yer table and stood there…couldn’t talk to ya ‘cause you were so pretty and smilin’ at me. Ya waited ‘til I asked, and ya said yes.”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed. “Keep talking, sweetie.”

“I took ya to dinner. We took a walk ‘n I found flowers and picked them for ya,” he spoke. He remembered seeing something colorful in the distance of their little walk, excusing himself and scurried over to pick flowers to bring back. He remembered how Belle’s eyes glittered with stars and her cheeks bubbling from how big her smile was when he offered them to her; he watched her take a long sniff before giving him a sweet grin, only to offer her hand for him to hold for the rest of the date. “I found flowers…pretty flowers jus’ for you. Just for my darlin’ Belle.”

“And they were the most beautiful flowers anyone has ever given me,” Belle responded with a soft smile. She carefully pet his back with one hand, long strokes of gentle caresses to release more tension from his spine.

Nodding against her stomach, Clyde sniffed and held on to her. He tried to relax his breathing, following Belle’s long, slow strokes on his back, inhaling through his mouth and exhaling through his mouth. He remembered that he was home, still in his pajamas, with his sweetheart right there with him. He was home, safe. Safe with his darling holding him and bringing him back to reality. The rumbling continued, but it didn’t affect him as terribly as before.

“That’s my handsome Clyde,” Belle whispered, tucking his hair at seeing his relaxed face. “You’re doing wonderful. Just keep breathing for me.”

“I wish…I can hold you,” Clyde swallowed. “With both hands, but…”

Belle slowly went still again as he opened his eyes and looked to her with a tired expression. His eyes red from crying and a very light touch of sweat on his forehead, he stared at her longingly, yet the glow of his honey-colored eyes were so loving. “But ya already make me like a real man, Darlin’. Yer the first woman who had ever made me feel like there’s nothing wrong with me.”

“You _are_ a real man, Clyde,” Belle told him seriously. “You did what many haven’t, and your heart is so big and full of love that it amazes me every day. I wouldn’t change you for anything else, not a single thing.”

“Yer too good to me…”

“ _You_ are too good to me, handsome,” Belle responded with a soft, loving smile. “I never thought I would ever meet anyone as amazing and strong who would make me feel loved like you do. I wouldn’t need you any other way, with or without both hands - you’re perfect to me.”

Feeling his chest swell in butterflies, his eyes tired, Clyde turned his head to nuzzle against Belle’s stomach. Feeling her hands play with his messy hair, Clyde took a few deep breaths as he listened to her beginning to hum the tune of Lady and the Tramp’s _Bella Notte_ , earning a surprised chuckle from him. In return, Belle giggled in midtune.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember all the words,” she confessed, poking his bubbling cheek. She started over, trying to make sure she got every melodic note before noticing how Clyde’s body slowly relaxed and his voice just shyly joining in.

“ _Oh, this is the night, it’s a beautiful night_ ,” Clyde sang softly, ignoring his gruffed voice from his previous breakdown. He followed Belle’s tune and kept up to the beat. “ _And…I call her my Belle Darlin_ ’.”

Hearing her giggle, Clyde smiled as he went on with his own version. “ _When she looks at the skies, she has stars in her eyes…and she’s my Belle Darlin_ ’.”

Throughout the whole power outage, the two remained on the couch with her humming and him singing his own version of the song. His hand holding on to her, feeling any exposed, soft skin that reminded him of flower petals and the vibrations of her voice against his head; her keeping track of his progress while keeping note of the rain outside, and him tucked with the blanket. Clyde eventually realized that he was holding on to Belle with both arms wrapped around her, his stump forearm resting so casually against her…

And there was no ache or bad thoughts weighing him down any more.


	3. iii

The benefit for Clyde living in his double-wide trailer was that it was placed in a good distance that he wasn’t so close to his neighbors.

Not that he didn’t want neighbors, no, but Clyde felt the distance was important for him to have a good, mutual relationship with them. With his personality and habits with certain situations, he didn’t want to impose on his neighbor’s lives with inconvenient problems, no matter what they may be. However, if a neighbor were to be having a problem with something - car breaks down, need help with yard work, etc - he was the first to step up and give a helping hand. With that, Clyde was very much liked in his area, despite the distance, and everyone is very respectful to him when they cross paths with the shy bartender.

When Belle came into Clyde’s life, it most likely blossomed a even better relationship with the neighbors. With the shyness and quiet voice Clyde had, Belle provided a burst of energy and chat for the both of them. The elderly who lived around them adored seeing Clyde providing a gentleman gesture to Belle during their walks, providing his coat to her or helping her with her many potted plants and small garden; all while she thanked him with cheek kisses or held his hand with the biggest smile on her face. The younger population admired the two, sometimes complimenting them out loud, and children went nuts every time they walked by the small playground. Kids loved Clyde and Belle (not just because they always seem to have candy to give away), but also loving talking to them and having Clyde tell them stories. Everyone seemed to love and adore the couple!

So, when something comes up, the neighbors will often listen.

“Hello, Miss Belle!” Trudy called once she caught sight of the bartender’s girlfriend walking with a small flower pot in her arms, catching her attention on seeing the mother of three boys trying to haul the many grocery bags out of her car. “Lovely day for the flowers, isn’t it?”

Belle instantly perked and hurried over, setting her small pot down by the bush before going to take the heavy paper bags from Trudy’s hands. The older woman instantly grinned and attempted to stop her as Belle used her other hand to grab a couple of plastic bags too. “Oh, sugar, you don’t need to do that - I didn’t mean to take you from walking your flowers!”

“It’s okay, Miss Trudy,” Belle smiled as she got majority of the groceries in her arms, holding them with a strong grip without breaking anything. “I just wanted to get a wilting pot from work to take care of at home and didn’t want to waste a nice walk,” she explained, pointing her chin to the small pot. “They’re jasmine flowers that just need some extra attention.”

“Well, knowing how you sell the most beautiful flowers all year ‘round, I bet they’ll blossom in no time,” Trudy praised. “I _did_ text the boys to come out and help with the bags, I just don’t know what to do with those three…”

“Teenagers,” Belle shrugged as she waited for Trudy to get the bags. Glancing to the small garden her neighbor has been attempting to grow herself, Belle smiled. “And your tulips are coming along _beautifully_ , Miss Trudy! They’re going to be eye catching, for sure.”

“Only because you took the time to help me get ‘em right,” Trudy chuckled. “Honestly, sugar, I don’t have the green thumb like you do.”

“It’s not much of a green thumb, I’d say anyone can garden when you give it love and patience,” Belle shrugged before looking along the flowerbed and noticing a cardboard box. Seeing the familiar sticks of consumer fireworks, pops and firecrackers, Belle frowned at the sight. “I didn’t know you buy fireworks, Miss Trudy.”

“Oh, yes, they’re for the boys,” Trudy said as she saw them. “We have a family BBQ this weekend and their uncles have this tradition to do fireworks before we end the night.”

“Oh,” Belle mumbled, her brows furrowing just a bit and Trudy noticed.

“Is everythin’ alright, sugar?” Trudy asked and Belle forced herself out of her thoughts.

“Uh, yeah, I’m okay, thank you!” Belle smiled to the woman with a shrug. “Just that… _I’m so sorry_ , Miss Trudy, but is it too rude of me to ask if the BBQ will be here at home?”

Trudy blinked and shook her head. “We’ll be havin’ it at the county park, by the pond,” she told her neighbor honestly. “Are you worried about noise complaints from us?”

“No, not you guys,” Belle smiled reassuringly to Trudy. “I was just wondering because of the fireworks. I was just going to ask if you could do them somewhere a bit further from our trailer, since you live closest to us. I was just a bit concerned for Clyde.”

“Oh dear, really?” Trudy frowned as she unlocked the door to her home. Belle was still able to grab the handle and hold it for the woman. “ _Of course_ , because he served in the military, right? He has that condition…” She attempted to find the right word to say and Belle appreciated her thoughtfulness on the subject.

“He has PTSD, yes,” Belle nodded softly and entered the trailer house with Trudy. “I’m just worried about how the fireworks might bug him with the noises and flashing lights.”

“Oh, _sugar_ ,” Trudy stopped with round eyes, as if realizing how it could really impact her neighbor. Stopping by the living room entrance, where the three teenage boys were playing the TV on a cops show, but paying attention to their tablets or phones, Trudy looked at them with a frown. “ _Boys_ , say hello to Miss Belle! She’s been _very helpful_ with the _groceries_.”

The oldest son, about seventeen, made a noise while the other two, fifteen and thirteen, didn’t say anything and kept their nose buried in their phones. Belle only smiled to Trudy when she shook her head at her sons before going to the kitchen, and she followed.

“I honestly didn’t even think fireworks would have been an issue with Clyde. I’m so sorry sweetheart, I didn’t even think that,” Trudy apologized as she set the bags on the counter and proceeded to help with Belle’s carry-on. “With how quiet that man is, I didn’t think anything like that be a bother to him.”

“Well, he doesn’t like to make a big deal about it,” Belle explained softly as she allowed the woman take one bag at a time. “And, since I’ve been living with Clyde for a while now, I haven’t noticed anyone using fireworks in the neighborhood, so I didn’t know if there was a rule or not about using them.”

“There is, but you know how it is over here,” Trudy chuckled nervously. “Although, since we have more elderly occupants, it makes sense that we don’t have that issue.”

Belle nodded with an understanding smile. “Yeah, I do love how quiet it is here. Everyone is so sweet and kind!”

Trudy smiled at Belle’s sweetness as she placed her hands on her hips. “So, if it’s not too bold of lil ol’ me to ask, how serious is Clyde’s condition with it all? With the Fourth of July holiday, I just want to be considerate on what I buy the boys now knowing about your man’s situation.”

“No, you’re fine. That’s actually very sweet of you ask,” Belle complimented gratefully. “Mmm, I would say anything that would resemble close to thunder and lightning. Flashing lights can bother him pretty easy, now that I think of it, but it would need noise… He does his best to try and hide it, but nothing really get by me that easily.”

“ _Keen eye of a woman_. You’re such an angel, sugar,” Trudy gushed sweetly. “Clyde’s so lucky to have an angel like you to take care of him and keep him safe from what scares him.”

Belle shrugged. “I think Clyde is the real angel, but thank you so much for being considerate about this. It really means a lot to the both of us.”

“With all you did to help with my lil garden and Clyde fixin’ my car all those times it broke down, it’s the least I can do for being such great neighbors. Let me walk ya out and get the last couple bags, sugar,” Trudy ushered the younger woman lightly to the front door.

“You sure you don’t need me to help you with anything else, Miss Trudy?” Belle asked and Trudy laughed at her insistence on helping more.

* * *

Later that night, Clyde walked out of the bathroom in his boxers as he rubbed the towel through his wet hair while yawning. Having closed the bar by himself that night, Clyde came home to Belle waiting patiently in her usual spot to welcome him home. Now that he was home, Belle was in the process of making hot chocolate for the both of them before going to bed around two in the morning, as normally scheduled between the two.

Finding his girlfriend mixing their mugs with hot milk and chocolate powder, Clyde waddled up behind her and wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her to his chest. Hearing her giggle, the youngest Logan brother buried his face into her neck and left kisses against her skin while she kept working.

Leaning more against her, Clyde didn’t bother to hide his smirk when he caused the both of them to bend forward and making her laugh. “Clyde, I’m trying to make hot chocolate!” Belle chided with amusement, feeling him press his teeth lightly to the skin of her shoulder.

“Yer sweet enough, I don’t need hot chocolate,” he shrugged like it was nothing as he trailed kisses to under her ear. “Where’d ya put the jasmine ya got from work, baby?”

“In the living room, near the window,” she answered with a smile when she noticed him reach for the small glass of water that was by the sink.

“Jasmine needs lotta sun and wet dirt, right?” Clyde asked and she nodded. Nudging his large nose against her cheek to get her to kiss him. When Belle gave him a peck on the lips, he took the glass of water and finally stood up. “I’ll go check the dirt for ya.”

“Remember, the soil just needs…”

“To be evenly damp, not runny,” Clyde recited carefully as she turned her head to look at him. “Right?”

“Correct. You’ve been paying attention, my handsome man,” Belle praised, going to her toes to kiss his jaw before he went off to take care of the plant. Looking into the cabinet for the mini marshmallows, Belle listened to him cross the threshold to the living room.

Finding the small pot placed on the window between the TV and front door, Clyde used his pinky finger to check the soil inside the pot to find it dry. Remembering how Belle showed him to deposit the water evenly, Clyde was careful to empty the whole glass of water to the plant and made sure it was positioned properly to catch the sun when it rose in the morning. When he was done, he used his pinky again to check the soil after waiting a minute before something caught his attention.

A flicker of flashing light in his peripheral vision and faint popping noises coming from outside the window, Clyde held still for a second before straightening up. Peeking through the blinds for a moment, the man didn’t see anything with his porch light turned off for the night. Looking back to see if Belle had heard it from the kitchen, the popping noise returned and Clyde’s head snapped back outside as he went to the front door, unlocking it and stepping outside to the warm summer night.

Walking around the porch, looking at Belle’s garden to see if any animal was scurrying about, just incase, Clyde went down the steps barefoot. He had a feeling someone was there, and he wasn’t up to playing around.

“You c’mon out now, I ain’t in the mood!” Clyde shouted to the darkness with a serious tone. When no one responded, Clyde felt his back tense from being irritated because he knew he wasn’t alone. “C’mon out and you won’t be in trouble.”

A snap caught his attention, and Clyde turned sharply before a cloud of flashing sparks and loud hissing surrounded him. Jumping back in shock as he felt his heart nearly explode, Clyde stepped away from the ignited lights and more popping up around his porch. Tripping on the step, Clyde fell back in a panic as his spine stung from colliding with the wooden stairs and scrambling backwards. Yelling through heavy breaths, Clyde felt his whole body starting to feel like a static screen.

“ _STOP IT! STOP IT, PUT IT BACK_!” Clyde shouted in terror as the fireworks, seeing it grow bigger and seeming to try and reach out and grab at his feet. It was trying to drag him away from his home and back to the hell he distinctly remembered of the jeep and his wounded arm. “ _YOU CAN’T TAKE ME_!”

“ _Clyde_?!” Belle shouted as she ran to the door to see Clyde struggling on the floor of the porch and a pile of flying firecrackers and large sparklers in the front lawn, burning against the flowers in the dark.

At Clyde’s cry, Belle reacted to his distress by running to him and collecting his frantic body in her arms. “Clyde! Clyde!” she called to him, holding him tightly as he continued to squirm and fight against her.

“ _YOU CAN’T TAKE ME, I’M NOT GOING NOWHERE_!” Clyde shouted, tears falling down his face as he tried to pry his girl’s arms off of him, trying to get away. “ _FUCKIN’ GET OUT OF HERE_!”

“Clyde, it’s me!” Belle told him as she pulled him away from the pile and through the open door. Stripping off her sweatshirt, Belle used her clothes to drape over Clyde’s head and pulled his vibrating head down to her body, cocooning him. Clyde released a cry as he curled into a fetal position, clutching the sweatshirt like a lifeline as he hid against Belle’s body.

Belle rocked him, her hand cradling his covered head to make sure he had air while the other rubbed up and down his bare back. “Listen to me, honey, I’m right here. You’re okay, Clyde. Belle’s got you, baby. You’re safe. _You’re safe_.”

Clyde kept shaking at the sound of the fireworks, but refused to let Belle go to extinguish it let alone have her get up from the ground. Belle managed to snag the blanket from the couch and pull it over his body, trying to soothe him quickly as possible. The fireworks eventually dropped to a simmer and darkened to ash, resuming the silence in the yard and Belle was able to use her regular voice to speak to him.

“It’s okay, Clyde,” she spoke to him softly, gently caressing his blanketed body while carefully removing the cloth from his head. He was sweating and breathing hard, eyes wild as he stared at her desperately. “You remember where you are, right?”

Seeing him nod against her lap, Belle smoothed her fingers through his hair. “Tell me, handsome. Where are you right now?”

“Belle,” he slurred, accent deeper as he tried to speak. “M’with Belle, my girl. I’m home.”

“Yes, you’re home,” Belle approved softly, seeing his eyes flutter as his body slowly shut down. “You’re home with me.”

“I’m safe,” Clyde croaked next, hiding his exhausted face into her thigh. “I’m home. I’m safe and home. I’m not hurt no more.”

Belle continued to praise him as he slowly came back, his body seeming to melt on the floor of their home as she continued to love him and keep him safe in the quietness of night.

* * *

Trudy opened her front door to find Belle waiting with a sweet smile on her face. The woman perked as she unlocked the screen and opened the door, only to see Clyde’s car parked in her dirt driveway with the said man leaning against the door with a distant expression, keeping his head low.

“Good morning, Miss Trudy, I hope I didn’t wake you,” Belle spoke softly, noticing how the older woman still had her curls in her hair and her big pink, poofy robe still on.

“Oh no, sugar. I was jus’ makin’ breakfast,” Trudy waved a hand, taking another glance to Clyde. “Can I invite you and Clyde inside for coffee? Or I have tea.”

“No, thank you,” she declined politely. “I was actually here to talk to your boys.”

Trudy blinked and frowned. “The boys?”

Belle nodded. “You might not have known, but your kids paid a visit to our trailer late last night when Clyde got home from work,” she explained. “Around two in the morning, if I remember correctly. Clyde and I weren’t expecting them to stop by…much less set off firecrackers on our front porch.”

“ _What_?”

“Clyde went outside when he heard something on our porch, and someone thought it would be funny to set off fireworks and scare him into an episode,” Belle said casually. “Now, I wasn’t going to point any fingers without proper evidence and we didn’t see anyone, but I went to look around this morning and found something.”

Reaching into her back pocket, Belle pulled out a cell phone with a decorated case cover and sticker. “I remember one of your sons had a phone looking like this yesterday, but I don’t remember them ever stopping by for the rest of the day I was at home.” Handing the phone to Trudy, she watched as the mother inspected it and confirmed that it was her middle child’s phone. Stepping back to allow Trudy to look by her garden bed to see the box missing some items, Belle remained calm as Trudy’s jaw dropped. “Now, I’m not the type of person who will go to someone’s home and raise hell for setting fireworks off in my yard. But, if you can imagine, Clyde had a very bad reaction to being attacked like that, even if it was a prank…

“I’m only here to talk to your boys and get to the bottom of the situation. However, as you know from our conversation yesterday, this isn’t something I’m going to take so lightly,” Belle continued as she took the phone back from Trudy’s hand delicately. “I would like to ask for your permission to handle this situation in a way so I won’t have to resort in calling the police.”

“Oh my God…” Trudy covered her mouth in horror.

“I really _adore_ spending time with you, Miss Trudy, and I know you wouldn’t do _anything_ to let your boys think it’s okay to set off fireworks on someone’s porch…especially when _I know_ they overheard that person having problems with fireworks,” she said. “Call me old-school and all, but I would like to teach your boys to how to respect adults.”

Clyde watched from the car side as his girlfriend spoke to the single mother. When he came to after a few hours as the sun rose and Belle went outside to see the damage, he knew something was going down when Belle asked him to get dressed and get into the car. It was rare to see Belle _truly mad_ , and Clyde knew that she was holding back as she drove them to their closest neighbor’s trailer. As she explained softly in the car to him, she had an idea on who caused his episode and nothing more, leaving him to remain quiet and keep bringing himself back together.

As Trudy left inside her home for a moment and returned with her shoes on with her three sons trudged out behind her, still waking up in their cotton pajamas, Belle returned to his side and looped her arms around his right. Trudy directed her sons to line up in front of the couple, her lips pursed and brows in a deep furrow that held her anger as Belle spoke.

“So, I noticed that one of you boys lost your phone,” she said as she pulled out the middle son’s device and dangled it. Clyde watched the three boys’ whole body shift from being exhausted to nervous at the sight of the phone. “Now, I know that one of you boys can’t do a job like you did alone, with the amount of fireworks that was set off at once. I’m going to give you three the chance to come clean right now and apologize to Clyde.”

When the boys didn’t say anything, Belle slowly removed her arms off of Clyde. “Okay then, you’re not going to talk when you know you’re knee-deep in water. That means you guys are going to be neck-deep,” she sighed as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. “On your knees, boys.”

“ _What_?” the oldest snorted, as if not believing her.

Belle shot him a sweet smile and Clyde could practically feel the ice in Trudy’s voice. “Do as she says, sonny.”

“We didn’t do _nothin_ ’!” the youngest exclaimed as he and his two oldest brothers got on their knees in the grass.

“Hands behind your head, like this, please,” Belle instructed next as she demonstrated what she wanted. Knotting her fingers and turning around to show them to place their hands on the juncture of where the back of their skull met the neck, she waited until they did so. “Good job, you’re listening well now. That’s a good thing.”

Reaching to her hip, Belle reached into her jeans and pulled out a large wooden spoon. Clyde recognized it from their kitchen. “Now, we’re going to do something that I was taught by my grandfather that he learned while he was a kid. I’m going to ask you guys to tell me the truth,” Belle explained as she fiddled with the spoon. “If you lie to me or say something rude, you get a smack against your ass. And, let me be honest, since you’re still in pajamas, it’s going to _hurt a lot more_ with cotton than with denim.”

“You can’t hit us, we’re _minors_!” the oldest snapped as the youngest started tearing up. “You’d be doin’ child abuse!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be hitting you!” Belle snorted, mocking the teen’s behavior from earlier. “You’re not my kids, so I wouldn’t lay a finger on any kid who isn’t mine. I asked your lovely mother to handle the the smacking!”

Holding the spoon out to Trudy, who took it with a rather relaxed expression, Belle leaned on her knees to be near the level of the oldest. “And, if I can let you in on some interesting facts I’ve learned: setting fireworks off on someone’s property without permission in Boone County is considered _arson_ , and minor felonies with it can go between six months to a year in juvie! I think you three know that, with the evidence, _you’re not looking too hot right now_.

“But, I made a deal with your mother,” Belle said as she straightened up. “I told her I wouldn’t call the cops if you three be honest and accept your punishment. Think about it, a session of getting your _ass smacked with a spoon in your front yard_ sounds a lot better than spending time in juvie, don’t you think?”

“Yer such a bitch-!” The middle child yelped when Trudy struck her son’s bottom with the spoon, a good sound effect of a _**whap!**_ made the other two jump.

“No swearin’,” Trudy warned with a dark voice. “After what Miss Belle’s willing to do to not call the cops on your little asses, you should be grateful!”

The youngest started bursting into tears. Belle saw this and went to him, kneeling down to be at his level while Trudy stayed between the middle and oldest brother. Clyde watched as Belle gave him a honest, kind and patient smile and used the sleeve of her borrowed flannel to wipe his eyes.

“You won’t get hit by your mom if you just tell the truth, sweetie,” Belle told him honestly. “If you can be honest to me, Clyde and your mom, you won’t be in big trouble for telling the truth.”

“Don’t say nothin’, you little -!” Trudy spanked the middle child again for attempting to threaten the younger one, all while the oldest sneered.

“ _That’s playin’ dirty_!” the oldest one snapped at Belle and took a hit on his ass with a flinch. Clyde wondered if Trudy was in tennis a long time ago, or something.

“ _They said it’d be funny to scare him_!” the youngest boy wailed to Belle. “ _They said he sound like a dog, bein’ scared of fireworks and wanted to see if he would cry. I didn’t know he’d be like that, all scared and cryin’! I didn’t wanna hurt him_!”

Belle stood up. “Do you three know what PTSD can do to someone?” she asked seriously. The little boy shook his head while the oldest refused to look at her. “It’s like having the thing you are scared of most happen _over and over_ , and you have no way to stop it. Like having a nightmare you can’t wake up from when you’re too scared.

“My grandpa had PTSD too, when he went to war a long time ago,” Belle told them. “You know what he saw every time there was a _thunderstorm_ or _fireworks_ set off too close to him?” she asked in a serious tone, waiting. The three boys eventually shook their heads and Belle told them. “He saw his brother die right in front of him during a surprise attack while they were sleeping. His brother was shot and fell on him and he died slowly while my grandpa was stuck under him. My grandpa told me there was a lot of blood and his brother kept crying to him to save him… He told me he could feel everything, like it was happening again in real life. _He had that happen over and over until he died_.”

Clyde bit his bottom lip as Belle returned to his side, his arm instinctively wrapping around her and pulled her close. The subject of her grandfather’s behavior after the war was sensitive, especially what caused it. He didn’t say anything as his girlfriend looked to the teenagers with crossed arms. “So, since Clyde also has PTSD, that means he feels a lot of what my grandpa went through; he feels his nightmares like it’s _real life and he can’t stop it_ , so I do my best to make sure that the things that can cause those to happen don’t.”

“What you did was not funny, and I am _so disappointed_ in you three,” Trudy growled. “Of how kind and sweet Clyde and Miss Belle has been to us whenever we needed help, and this is how you repay them! _Apologize this minute_!”

“ _I’m sorry, Mama! I’m sorry Miss Belle_!” the youngest boy cried before looking to the tall man. “ _I’m sorry_ Mr. Clyde, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. _I’m sorry_..!”

Trudy didn’t hesitate to use the borrowed spoon on the two boys who didn’t apologize like their youngest did, showing regret for something so serious. It didn’t take long for the other two to cave in and say their sorrys’ to the couple and organize them to clean up their lawn and help Belle with the shop for free for the summer…

* * *

Glancing to his girl sitting down on their couch, Clyde reached his hand out to run through Belle’s hair, catching her attention. Seeing her blink and look his way, he leaned his head back against the cushion and stared at her longingly.

“You okay, handsome?” Belle asked, bringing her hand up to hold his wrist while he stroked her cheek.

“I jus’ don’t know how I got myself the best girl in the world like you in my life,” he confessed with a tiny smile, taking her hand in his and pulling her to settle in his lap. He kissed her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder, sighing. “You huntin’ down those kids and havin’ their ma take care of it while you taught ‘em a thing or two. You probably got those kids scared to the bones with your smile now.”

“I probably tortured those kids a bit,” Belle mumbled. “But, they did start it with thinking they could get away with pulling a stunt like that. Pisses me off how some kids think they can go and do that to people… Grandpa would’ve kicked their ass, if they pulled that with him.”

“I’m just glad I had ya handle it like ya did,” Clyde said with a grin. “To be honest, Miss Trudy spankin’ them with that spoon was enough to make me wanna stay on her good side. I’ll fix her car anytime.”

Belle laughed when Clyde faked a shiver and he awarded her by catching her mouth in a kiss, holding her close as she kissed him back. “I love ya, baby,” he told her. “Thank you for bein’ my lil guardian angel.”


End file.
